trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Skabelon:Infobox train/doc
This is the new layout for all locomotives on the TrainStation Wiki. The syntax is simple. This page contains a blank template for editors to copy. Refer to the syntax below the blank template for explanations and instructions. Blank template This blank template makes it easy to create a new page for a locomotive, or to edit an older page that is missing information. and paste it into the . Leave unused parameters blank. any parameters when creating or editing a page. .png |type = |power = |tax = |dispatch = |set = |limit = |cost_gold = |xp_gold = |level_gold = |limit_gem = |cost_gem = |xp_gem = |level_gem = |offer = |award = |award_limit = |cost_buyback = |level_buyback = |notes = }} Syntax Basic information Basic information for each locomotive includes five required pieces of data and two optional pieces of data. *''name (optional)'' - Leave blank UNLESS the locomotive's name is different from the page name. Generally, this happens only when the page name has disambiguation text in parentheses. For example, for use *'image (required)' - Leave unaltered UNLESS there is no image. In that case, delete the standard input and leave blank. If the image name is different from the page name, go to List of images to be renamed and add a line to that page, requesting that the file's name be changed to match it's article page name. *'type (required)' - The type of locomotive. **s for steam **d for diesel **e for electric **m for maglev *'power (required)' - The maximum number of wagons the locomotive can pull. *'tax (required)' - The cost to dispatch the locomotive, using numbers only. The template will select and display the correct material icon automatically. For tax-free locomotives, enter "Free" (without quotes). *'dispatch (required)' - The number of experience points (XP) a player receives after dispatching the locomotive, using numbers only. *''set (optional)'' - Leave blank UNLESS the locomotive belongs to a set. An internal link to the set's article page. This must include the to work. Purchasing information Purchasing information contains data for locomotives available in the Shop every day. Purchasing information includes eight optional pieces of data. The eight pieces are grouped into two sets of four pieces each one set for purchases with gold, and the other set for purchases with gems. A Shop locomotive will use either one group alone or both groups. *''Note 1'': When a locomotive uses one or both groups in this section, all parameters in that section are required. For locomotives not available in the Shop every day, leave these parameters blank. *''Note 2'': Offer Locomotives rarely use this section. Instead, use Offer information below. Purchases with gold *''limit (optional)'' - The maximum number of the locomotive a player may own at one time. If no limit exists, leave this parameter blank. *''cost_gold (optional)'' - The price of the locomotive in gold coins, using numbers only. *''xp_gold (optional)'' - The number of experience points (XP) rewarded when buying the locomotive with gold, using numbers only. *''level_gold (optional)'' - The minimum level required to purchase the locomotive with gold, using numbers only. Purchases with gems *''limit_gem (optional)'' - The maximum number of the locomotive a player may own at one time. If no limit exists, leave this parameter blank. *''cost_gem (optional)'' - The price of the locomotive in gems, using numbers only. *''xp_gem (optional)'' - The number of experience points (XP) rewarded when buying the locomotive with gems, using numbers only. *''level_gem (optional)'' - The minimum level required to purchase the locomotive with gems, using numbers only. Offer information Offer information is an optional parameter that contains data for locomotives available through Special Offers, Under Level 90 Special Offers, Vintage Offers, and Limited Offers. Always use to enter offer information. See the page for syntax and instructions. Award (Reward) information Award information (new game term: reward information) includes one optional parameter for locomotives given as rewards for completing contracts or achievements. *Contract - Always use to enter information about a contract that gives the locomotive as a reward. See the page for syntax and instructions. *Achievement - Create an internal link to the appropriate achievement page and section. This must include the to work. If the locomotive is rewarded by more than one source, use the tag to insert a line break between each source. Buyback information Deprecated - Use ONLY for locomotives that were available in the old Buyback Shop. The Buyback Shop was removed from the game as part of the Game Update. Buyback information includes two optional pieces of data for locomotives that were available in the Buyback Shop. *''cost_buyback (optional)'' - The price in gold coins to buy back the locomotive from the Buyback Shop, using numbers only. *''level_buyback (optional)'' - The minimum level required to buy back the locomotive from the Buyback Shop, using numbers only. Notes The Notes section is optional. Use this section to record: *names of contracts (using ) or achievements that give the locomotive as a reward. *names of contracts (using ) or achievements for which the locomotive is a requirement. *whether the locomotive is available only via the TrainStation Portal. (Use .) *any unique information about the locomotive. When entering date information, always use . See the page for syntax and instructions. Example input Example 1: Standard shop example with gold cost Example 2: Standard shop example with gem cost Example 3: Standard Shop example with gold and gem cost Example 4: Special Offer / Vintage Offer |cost= |buyxp= 290384|level=3942|limit=20}} |cost= |buyxp= 2|level=45}} |cost= |buyxp= 57|level=90|limit=85}} | award= | cost_buyback= | level_buyback= | notes= }} Example 5: Reward from contract / achievement Example output |cost= |buyxp= 290384|level=3942|limit=20}} |cost= |buyxp= 2|level=45}} |cost= |buyxp= 57|level=90|limit=85}} | award= | cost_buyback= | level_buyback= | notes= }} See also * * * * * *